


Christmas Warmth

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot?] An out of season fic. Ryuu felt lifeless despite it was Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIS! (28/10/2016)
> 
> This fic is inspired by my birthday friend's idea, however I'm not able to properly include all of the idea written >

“Ha…”

Ryuu trudged down lifelessly among the crowd and twinkling neon lamps. Almost every shops were playing the holy songs throughout the night and couple linking arms passed him by now and then.

Christmas is coming and tonight is Christmas Eve.

The one day event that couples and family looked forward to, and stores have been celebrating for the past weeks. Ryuu was an exception. Not only he wasn’t allowed to take a few days off to fly back to his family and celebrate it, his company had a last minute assignment and today he was forced to stay until late. Even his friend, Gaku had to rush for his date, bidding him a quick “Ok! Good work! See ya!” before speeding off from the parking place. To top it off, his other friend canceled their drinking party at the last minute and Ryuu, who thought he would drink, didn’t bring his car. Because he was a good citizen and he never drives when he’s gonna drink.

So here he was, walking among happy couples and happy families with a dejected face.

His suitcase felt heavier than usual as he trudged along the snow-padded road and breathed out cold breath with a heavy sigh again.

“Ha…”

“What’s with the long sigh, onii-san?! It’s Christmas!”

Ryuu stumbled back when an orange light flashed upon and a small boy suddenly appeared before him.

The boy’s orange hairs were a contrast to the red Christmas hat he wore and his orange eyes were shining just like the store’s neon lamps.

Faintly he heard the boy made a voice “Uwaahh, a hot guy…”, however he was unable to give a proper reaction when the boy’s lips curved to a grin and shoved him a plastic cup. “Hot chocolate? Free of charge!” Still frozen out of surprise, Ryuu did nothing and simply stared at the boy back.

He must have made the boy waiting too long when the brunet suddenly drunk the hot chocolate by himself and wiped the stain left on his mouth with his own sleeve. “Sorry, it must be suspicious since I did it out of nowhere.” Ah, he’d been mistaken. Ryuu wanted to apologize that he wasn’t actually suspecting the boy or anything, however he was cut short when the boy continued, pointing out to the side, “I'm working there. My family’s! We are selling Christmas Special Cake and giving a drink as free.” Ryuu followed the finger and turned to look at his side.

It seemed he had reached unfamiliar cafe shop while he was pondering on his miserable Christmas.

In front of the shop, close to the door, there was a small stand with stacks of boxes and a board written “Christmas Cake @2,500 yen! Free Hot Chocolate!”

“So, Onii-san, why were you sighing? Did you know you’ll lose a happiness every time you did so?” The boy asked suddenly and returned Ryuu’s attention to him.

Ryuu clutched on the handle of his suitcase. To be seen in his pathetic state by a stranger and moreover someone younger than him was really embarrassing.

“Ah! Could it be you broke up with your girlfriend?”

“N-No, I don’t have one!”

“What?!” The boy looked genuinely surprised and he almost jumped from his spot. “How could someone so handsome don’t get one? I can’t believe it…”

No matter how many times, Ryuu still wasn’t used to people praising his physical appearance so straightforward and right onto his face. Instead, as usual, he’d rubbed the back of his neck and bow in gratitude, “T-Thank you,” shyly.

The boy on his side seemed to ponder for a while before asking him, “Onii-san, do you have time tonight?”

A little bit surprised and was still in the condition unable to understand how to reproach his new acquaintance, Ryuu answered with uncertainty, “I don’t have plan… I think.”

The boy clapped excitedly and quickly took off his hat and employee apron, “Great! Accompany me for a while, onii-san!” He rushed quickly inside after telling Ryuu to wait a minute.

Even among the songs the other stores were playing, Ryuu could hear loud and clear the boy shouting, “Mom! Dad! I’m taking a break!” And before long, the boy came out donned in his winter coats, making him looked older than he was and again, hot chocolate in both of his hands.

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” He grinned as he offered a cup before leading the way, “C’mon. Let’s go see the illumination!” Ryuu mindlessly took the cup this time and smiled as he saw the boy walked ahead in hurry.

* * *

 Along the way, the brunet told him the reason why he suddenly asked him out. Apparently he has been wanting to see the Christmas’ illuminated tree, however his brother has a date and none of his friends wanted to go with him. “Going with another boy to see Christmas Illuminated Tree? No. No. No.” He explained while imitating his friend’s voice, making Ryuu broke to little laughs at the impersonation.

“Have you seen the tree?”

The boy asked, his eyes tilted upward to properly see him because of the gap of their height. “No, I didn’t get the time to.”

Again, the brunet looked excited as his lips spread to a grin, “That means both of us!”

Before they knew it, around them was no longer the dark of the night and the streets were sparkling, indicating they were getting close. Unable to contain his eager, the brunet hopped forward, “Quick, onii-san!”

Watching the running figure, Ryuu smiled to himself. The heavy suitcase was now seemed to weigh lighter than earlier and he also effortlessly dashed forward to catch up in the same excitement.

Their vision turned white for a moment, adjusting to the bright light as the view before them slowly properly seen through their eyes.

In the center was a big Christmas Tree twinkling in blue and white lights, radiated throughout the streets and a few more.

“Woaaah!!!” Both of them unconsciously let out the same awe-struck gasped before breaking into their excitement.

“It’s so pretty!”

“Isn’t it?! Ahhhh, I’m so glad I have the time to see it this year!!”

“Right!! I’m also happy I got to see it!!”

This time, both of them broke into smiles before the boy leaned forward and offered his hand. “Right, I forgot to give you my name. Izumi Mitsuki! I may look like this, but I’m 23. Nice to meet you!”

“EH?!” The boy… no, the man was apparently older than Ryuu thought he was. Mitsuki didn’t seem happy by his reaction and without a thought stepped on Ryuu’s foot. “What’s with that “eh”? So rude.”

Crap, he must have stepped on a landmine. “Sor…,” Ryuu’s apology was cut short with the bare  hand, once again, held out onto him.

“So, your name?” Mitsuki’s cheeks looked reddened, probably due to the cold, as his bigger orbs tilted upward and stared at Ryuu in wonder.

Ryuu grasped the smaller hand firmly and smiled widely, “Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, 25. Nice to meet you, too.”

He could feel both of their warmth through the small gesture and the heat was just right in spite of the cold winter.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing "what-if" & "stranger" story.
> 
> I was a bit troubled on what should Mitsuki called Ryuu at first.... so sorry if you felt uncomfortable because I am too....


End file.
